Secret's Aren't Always Bad
by gleelover2007
Summary: What if instead of Buffy and Spike being together in secret it was Tara and Buffy? (Tara and Willow never dated in this story)
1. Chapter 1

Buffy twirled her stake as she walked into the second graveyard of the night, Giles had thought it would be a good idea to double up her patrolling but it was really starting to take its toll. She would never admit is out loud because she knew all about her duty but she was wiped. Willow and Xander had offered to help but she knew they were just trying to be nice; there was nothing they could really do against a vamp.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she sensed a presence close by; she gripped her stake tighter as she waited for the vampire to notice her as well.

The vampire growled as he turned around and charged the slayer knocking her off her feet and landing with a thud on top of her.

Buffy gasped as she dropped her stake and struggled to reach it as the vampire growled on top of her.

"Looks like you're in trouble slayer," the vampire said with a growl as he leaned down to bit her.

Buffy managed to punch him in the jaw before flipping over towards her stake and ramming it through his heart.

"That was a close one," she said as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Buffy was about to get up when she was struck from behind by a sharp object, she fell to the ground as she heard footsteps running away, "what the hell," she mumbled as she struggled to get up.

She frowned when she felt her head to feel blood coming from a cut on the back of her head; she looked around quickly and saw nothing but darkness, no sign of the person who struck her.

"You're lucky," she shouted into the darkness before pouting and heading off towards the one person she wanted to see the most.

Buffy wobbled towards the familiar dorm and knocked on the door, she gave the person on the other side a small wave as she held her head.

"Buffy are you okay?" Tara asked as she led the slayer inside her room and closed the door.

"Got knocked in the head by something not sure what though," Buffy said as Tara moved her hand away to inspect the damage.

"Doesn't look to deep," Tara said as she got some paper towels and placed them over the cut.

Buffy looked up and smiled as she placed her hands over Tara's own.

Tara blushed as she looked away.

Buffy smiled, "do I still make you nervous?" she asked as she took the bag of ice from Tara.

Tara smiled as she sat next to the slayer and took her hand playing idly with her fingers, "you make me sm sm smile," Tara stuttered.

Buffy grinned as she interlaced their fingers, "I don't think you realize how easily you make me smile."

Tara beamed, "really?"

Buffy leaned in a kissed her gently before responding, "Really."

Tara smiled as she took the ice from Buffy and set it on her dresser, she examined the head wound gently, "it looks o o okay," Tara stuttered as she went to wash her hands.

"So no brain damage," Buffy joked.

Tara laughed as she shook her head no.

"Well that's good then," Buffy trailed off.

There was a bit of a silence as Tara sat down next to her and began looking through some of the books she was reading before Buffy arrived.

"Have you tried any of the spells?" Buffy asked as she examined one of the books.

"Not yet, just reading now," Tara said as she pushed them aside and faced Buffy, with a shy smile as she looked away; she still couldn't believe the beautiful hazel eyed slayer was all hers.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked as she took Tara's hand.

Tara interlaced their fingers as she smiled shyly, "I'm great actually."

Buffy smiled as she leaned over and kissed her tenderly.

Tara smiled into the kiss as she pulled away and cupped Buffy's cheek, "will you stay with me tonight?"

Buffy smiled, "of course I will."

Tara smiled as she stood up and began removing the books from the bed and putting them away.

Buffy smiled as Tara handed her some shorts and a tank, "I don't think you want to sleep in your jacket and jeans."

Buffy nodded as she changed and crawled under the covers with Tara, "goodnight," she said as she cuddled close.

"Goodnight," Tara whispered as she pulled Buffy's arms tighter around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy tried her hardest to pay attention as her professor continued rambling on and on about how technology would soon rule them all. She was so unfocused she didn't realize she was doodling Tara's name all over her notebook until she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Buffy the class is over now," Willow said as she gave her friend a look on concern.

"Oh my bad," Buffy said as she closed her notebook and gathered her things.

"Are you feeling okay?" Willow asked as she followed her blonde friend into the hallway.

"Fine," Buffy said with a smile as she stepped outside followed closely by Willow.

Willow looked at her strangely, "are you thinking about that cute guy we saw yesterday in the library? Riley I think his name is."

Buffy laughed but stopped when a hurt look flashed across Willow's face. "Sorry Will not laughing at you but no I'm defiantly not thinking about Riley."

"Then Angel?" Willow mentioned timidly.

Buffy's mouth dropped open at the mention of her ex; she can't even remember the last time she thought about him.

"Buffy?" Willow asked pulling Buffy from her thoughts.

"Sorry Will, I must of have spaced," Buffy lied as she turned and continued walking.

"Angel would want you to move on," Willow said completely oblivious to Buffy's change in mood.

Buffy's mind quickly flashed back to the last time she saw Angel after they blew up the high school, she had been heartbroken when he walked away but now she was in college and she had met Tara and things were really starting to get better. She knew her heart was safe.

"Earth to Buffy," Willow said as she waved her hand in the slayers face trying to get her attention.

Buffy shook her head as she tried to focus on what her best friend was saying. "Sorry Will."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Willow asked as they entered the living room of their dorm.

"I'm fine, just thinking," Buffy answered as she took a seat on the couch facing the window.

Willow gave her a small smile as she sat next to her. "Do you still think about him?" Willow asked thinking the reason for Buffy's distraction was Angel.

Buffy took a deep breath as she thought about it, "I guess sometimes I do, I mean I did love him at one point."

"But you don't anymore?"

Buffy's mind flashed to Tara and how she was instantly drawn to the shy witch, "no not anymore."

Willow smiled, "I'm glad you are trying to move on. So who's the lucky guy?"

Buffy's mouth dropped open, "who said there was a guy?"

Willow shrugged, "you tell me."

Buffy laughed, "there is no guy, believe me."

Willow frowned, "then what has you so distracted.

"Patrolling mostly," Buffy lied.

Willow nodded as she seemed to accept her answer.

Buffy let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She smiled when she looked up and saw Tara walking towards them.

"Hey," Buffy greeted her with a smile.

Willow looked up as she saw the other blonder approach.

"Willow you remember Tara, she was in our history class," Buffy said as she put her hand on Tara's lower back.

"Oh yeah hey," Willow said as she gave her a small wave.

Tara waved shyly back.

"I didn't know you two hung out outside of class," Willow said as she looked between the two girls who seemed nervous.

"She was umm helping me with some homework," Buffy lied as her hand brushed Tara's sending shivers down both girls' spines.

"You could have asked me," Willow mumbled a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Sorry Will, didn't think too," Buffy lied again.

Tara shifted back and forth as she looked between the two friends, who seemed to be at a standoff.

"I I I didn't mean to cause trouble," Tara stuttered as she turned to leave.

"Wait don't go," Buffy said as she grabbed her arm.

Tara turned back around and gave the slayer a shy smile, which Buffy was quick to return.

"So how often do you guys study?" Willow asked oblivious to the secret smiles the blondes were sharing with each other.

"Umm," Buffy began as she tried to think of something to say.

"About twice a week," Tara told the red head as she shot Buffy a smile.

Buffy mouthed a thank you as she smiled back.

Willow was still completely oblivious as she pouted about being excluded from their study session. She perked up when she saw Riley approaching. "Riley, hey Riley," she shouted to the approaching TA.

"Hey guys," Riley said as he gave them a small wave.

Hey," Buffy mumbled as she waved back.

Riley beamed at her as he looked between the girls. "What's up?"

"Just talking about Buffy and Tara's study sessions," Willow answered with a frown.

"Oh cool, what class are you having trouble with?"

"I'm not really having trouble, Tara is just helping me get some extra studying time in," Buffy answered.

"Oh well if you ever need some extra help, just let me know. I would love to give you a hand, "Riley said with a smile.

Tara frowned as she glanced towards Buffy who gave him a small smile, "thanks but I think we have it covered.

"Oh okay," Riley said as he ran his hand through his hair.

The group stood there staring at each other awkwardly for a beat until Buffy broke the silence, "well this has been fun but I should really get going," she said as she waved goodbye to everyone and bolted for the door.

Tara frowned as she watched her go, "I should um go to," she mumbled as she headed in the opposite direction.

"That was weird," Willow said as she watched her go.

"So I wanted to ask you something," Riley said nervously as he glanced towards the door Buffy bolted from.

"Sure what is it?" Willow asked.

"Is Buffy seeing anyone?"

Willow shirked and jumped up and down causing several students to glare at her as they walked by.

Riley jumped as he shot her a grin.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "No she's not, you should as her out."

Riley beamed, "really?"

"Really," Willow said with a smile. "And I will help you."

"Great," Riley said as he and Willow headed towards their dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

Tara pulled her jacket around her tighter as she walked towards the building of her dorm; she jumped when she heard a rustling behind her. Why she chose to walk alone at midnight she will never know. She scanned the woods one more time before turning and continuing her walk, she let out a yelp when someone stepped into her path.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," her girlfriend said as she picked up the books Tata had dropped.

"Thanks," Tara gasped as she took the offered books from Buffy.

"You know you shouldn't be in this area at night alone," Buffy said as she scanned the woods behind her girlfriend.

"I know," Tara said as she tried to calm her breathing.

"I really didn't mean to scare you," Buffy said as she took her Tara's free hand and squeezed it gently.

Tara gave her a smile as she interlaced their fingers and began leading them back towards the building.

"So how did your last class go?" Buffy asked as she continued to scan the area.

"It wwwent okay," Tara stammered, "the professor still doesn't like me thought," she tampered off sadly.

"Well he's an idiot then who should stay clear of me," Buffy said through clenched teeth.

Tara's heart soared at Buffy being so protective of her.

"So I wanted to apologize for taking off yesterday and the whole Riley thing," Buffy said as they got to the steps of the building.

"I do really care about you, I just don't know how to tell them just yet," Buffy said as she glanced everywhere but at Tara.

"Its okay sweetie I understand," Tara said as she placed her hand under Buffy's chin and urged her to meet her eyes. "We can keep this a secret for now."

Buffy smiled as she looked into Tara's eyes, "I promise I'm not ashamed or anything, they just have a hard time accepting some things is all."

"Like Angel?" Tara said with a hint of a smirk on her lips.

Buffy laughed, "That was a little different but yeah."

"Can I ask you something?" Tara asked shyly blushing as she looked away.

"You can ask me anything," Buffy said as she placed her hand on Tara's cheek and stroked it lovingly.

Tara smiled shyly, "will you stay with me tonight?"

Buffy beamed, "of course," she was about to lean in to kiss her girlfriend, when Tara suddenly pulled away a look of pure fear across her face.

"Tara what's wrong?" Buffy asked as she turned around and was knocked to the ground by an angry looking vampire.

"Buffy!" Tara shouted as she rushed towards her girlfriend.

"Run," Buffy said to her as she jumped up and advanced on the snarling vampire.

Tara ran towards Buffy's bag as she searched for a stake, she tried to hurry as she heard Buffy and the vampire struggling in the background.

"Buffy catch," she yelled as she threw her girlfriend a stake.

Buffy kicked the vampire off her as she jumped up and plunged the stake threw his heart.

Tara breathed a sigh of relief as she went over and helped her girlfriend up.

"I meant inside," Buffy said with a smirk as she wiped the dust from her clothes.

Tara smiled as she went over and retrieved Buffy's bag for her.

"Thanks," Buffy said as she took it and followed Tara inside the building.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tara asked as she ran her fingers along the bruise that was on Buffy's ribs.

"I'm fine, I heal fast," she replied as she began to unbuckle her jeans.

Tara nodded as she grabbed her toothbrush and headed towards the door, "be right back."

Buffy just nodded as she pulled off her jeans and set them on the chair where her shirt and jacket were.

"I'm glad you thought of this," Buffy said as she laid a blanket down on the ground of the roof.

"I like looking at the stars, it's nice to finally have someone to look at them with," Tara said as she lay beside Buffy and cuddled close.

"As long as I'm around you will always have someone," Buffy whispered as she wrapped her arms around Tara tightly.

"Buffy," Tara whispered lightly as she turned towards her girlfriend and cupped her cheek, "I love you."

Buffy leaned in and kissed her deeply before responding, "I love you too."

Tara beamed as she looked into Buffy's eyes, "it has been a long time since I have ever been this happy."

"I don't want you to ever feel invisible ever again," Buffy told her as she kissed her forehead.

Tara shivered as she cuddled closer to Buffy.

"Are you cold?" Buffy asked as she wrapped the blanket around them tighter.

"I'm okay," Tara said as she lay her head on Buffy's chest and listened to the sound of her heartbeat.

"Okay," Buffy said as she ran her fingers through Tara's hair.

Tara yawned as she snuggled closer, "Buffy can I ask you something without upsetting you?"

Buffy stopped her movements and turned her body so she was facing Tara's, "of course."

"Do you ever still think about him and what could have been?" Tara asked a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I do think about him from time to time yes, he was my first love, but I have moved on and I'm happy," Buffy said as she smiled lovingly at Tara. "I loved him dearly at one point and I did what I had to do, and when he came back things just got harder. I thought we could be friends but we just couldn't be."

"I'm really happy I got the chance to meet you," Tara said.

"Me too, and I promise me and Angel are over for good. I'm all yours," Buffy assured her.

"I guess I just needed the reassurance," Tara said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Don't cry please," Buffy begged as she wiped away the tears that were falling.

"I just feel so lucky that you chose me," Tara cried.

"Why wouldn't I?" Buffy asked.

"You're just so beautiful and you're the slayer, and you dated a vampire, and I'm just not any of those things."

"Stop it, you are so beautiful," Buffy said as she kissed Tara's cheeks.

Tara couldn't keep the smile off her face at hearing those words.

"I'm your girl, and nothing will change that," Buffy said as she stood up and offered Tara her hand which she gladly took.

Buffy led Tara back towards her dorm as they slept soundly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom, you home?! Buffy called out as she entered the house and closed the door behind her.

"In the living room," Joyce answered.

"Hey," Buffy said in greeting as she took a seat next to her mom on the couch.

"Where's Dawn?" Joyce asked as she shut of the TV.

"I think at Janice's," Buffy replied as she turned towards her mother. "What's wrong?" Buffy asked as she noticed tears in her mother's eyes.

"I went to the Dr. this morning," Joyce began.

"And?" Buffy asked cutting her mother off.

"The cancer spread Buffy it's in my brain now and there is no stopping it," Joyce said as she reached over and took her older daughter's hand.

"What? No!" Buffy screamed as she stood up.

"Sweetheart there is nothing anyone can do," Joyce said as she pulled Buffy into her arms.

"I will find something," Buffy swore as they broke apart.

"I should tell Dawn," Joyce said with a sigh as she sat back down.

"I can be there if you need to be," Buffy said as she sat next to her mother.

"Thank you honey," Joyce said as she gave her a pained smile.

"Mom what's wrong?" Buffy asked as she jumped up.

"Just a small headache," Joyce said as she closed her eyes and winced in pain.

"What can I do?" Buffy asked panicked.

"Water please," Joyce said as she opened her eyes and looked towards the kitchen.

"Be right back," Buffy said as she turned on her heel and headed towards the kitchen.

Buffy quickly ran to the cabinet and grabbed a glass before rushing to the sink and filling it with water; she quickly ran back towards the living room and handed it to her mother.

"Thank you," Joyce whispered as she took a sip of the water before setting it down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Mom be honest with me, how bad is it?" Buffy asked as she sat on the coffee table facing her mother.

"Like I said it has reached my brain so there is no hope in trying to remove it," Joyce answered.

"How long did they give you?" Buffy asked as she tried to keep from falling apart.

"Six months," Joyce answered.

"No," Buffy cried out as she broke down in tears.

"I'm so sorry honey," Joyce said as she went to sit next to her daughter.

Buffy threw her arms around her mother as she held her close. "I can't lose you," she cried into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Joyce said as she held her oldest daughter close to her, they never noticed Dawn by the door having heard there every word.

They inly broke apart when they heard the front door slam shut.

"Dawn!?" Buffy called as she ran towards the door and watched as her sister ran down the street.

"Buffy is she okay?" Joyce asked as she came up behind her.

"I will go get her, stay right here," Buffy said as she grabbed her jacket and followed the direction her sister took off in.

"Dawn!" Buffy shouted as she walked down the street in search of her sister.

She stopped when she heard signs of a struggle and followed the noise; she froze when she saw three vamps cornering a terrified looking Dawn.

"Are you lost girlie?" one of them asked as she snapped at Dawn.

"Leave me alone," Dawn stammered as she tried to back away and slammed into another who pushed her to the ground.

"She seems lost," the girls said as she crouched down in front of Dawn and smiled.

"We will help you get home," the other girl said as she reached her hand down to help Dawn up.

Dawn refused to take her hand as she began crying.

"Enough," the last vampire said as he grabbed Dawn roughly and pulled her up.

"Time to eat ladies," he said as he sank his fangs into Dawn's neck.

Dawn screamed in pain as she managed to push him off of her, she grabbed her neck and stared in fear as the three vamps circled around her.

"Okay dinner's over," Buffy said as she quickly staked one of the vamps.

"The slayer," the girl snarled as she rushed towards Buffy, who quickly pushed her aside and into a tree where she was impaled.

"Well that was easy," Buffy said with a smirk as she watched her turn to dust.

"That was my girl!" the man yelled as he tackled Buffy to the ground.

"Buffy!" Dawn shouted as she watched her sister struggle with the pissed off vampire.

"Stake!" Buffy shouted as she pushed him off and leaped up.

Dawn scrambled around as she tried to find something for her sister to use as a weapon, she grinned when she finally found a pencil lying on the ground she picked it up and threw in to Buffy.

Buffy rolled her eyes as she took it and plunged in into the vampire's heart, she dusted herself off as she threw it to the side and turned to glare towards her sister.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"You weren't even going to tell me," Dawn whined as she turned to walk back towards the house.

Buffy rolled her eyes as she grabbed her little sister to stop her, "this is hard on all of us okay."

"I should have been there too," Dawn said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Been where?" Buffy asked confused.

"When mom told you, she should have included me," Dawn cried out.

"Dawnie she just wanted to protect you," Buffy said as she tried to comfort her sister.

"I'm not a baby!" Dawn screamed as she slapped her hand away and turned and ran home.

Buffy watched her go to make sure she made it safely before turning and heading towards the campus.

Tara awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door, she slowly made her way over and opened the door slowly, she smiled when she saw Buffy on the other side.

"Hey," Buffy said hoarsely as she pulled her jacket around her tighter.

Tara opened the door wider allowing her girlfriend in, "what's wrong?"

Buffy took a seat on the edge of her bed as fresh tears began to fall, "my mom's sick," Buffy sobbed as she put her face in her hands and cried.

"Oh sweetie," Tara said as she went to sit beside her and pulled her into her arms.

"I can't face her right now," Buffy sobbed into her girlfriends shoulder.

"So stay here," Tara said as she wiped away Buffy's tears and helped her take off her jacket and shoes.

Tara helped Buffy up and led her to her bed where she pulled her into her arms.

Buffy wiped her eyes as she laid her head on her chest and listened to the sound of her heartbeat.

"I love you," Buffy whispered as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer.

"I love you too," Tara said as she held her closer and kissed her forehead.

A/N: Make sure to review


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy and Giles made their way through the graveyard as Giles had asked to be present when Buffy patrolled. He was worried about his slayer she seemed to be distracted by something.

"This place is mighty depressing," Buffy said bitterly as she and Giles walked amongst the tombstones.

"Well it is a graveyard," Giles replied sarcastically.

Buffy just rolled her eyes as she took a seat on the steps of a mausoleum.

"Is everything alright?" Giles asks as he leans against a tombstone and folds him arms.

"My mom is sick," Buffy said as she finally looked Giles in the eye.

"Oh dear Buffy I'm so sorry," Giles said as he went to sit next to her.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Buffy said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Whatever you need I'm here," Giles said as he put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug which Buffy returned.

"Thank you," she said as she wiped her eyes.

"There's something else on your mind," Giles said concerned as he took off his glasses and wiped them before putting them back on.

"I'm dating someone," Buffy blurted out then covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Who's the lucky chap?" Giles asked as he smirked at Buffy's red face.

"Promise you won't freak out?" Buffy asked as she stood up and began pacing in front of her now worried watcher.

"It's not another vampire is it?" Giles asked as he quickly glanced around the graveyard before turning his eyes back towards Buffy.

Buffy glared art him before answering, "No it's a fellow student."

"Is it that Riley guy, Willow was mentioning?" Giles asked with a small smile.

Buffy looked away as she got suddenly quiet.

"Buffy you can tell me," Giles assures her as he places his hand on her shoulder.

"Her name is Tara," Buffy whispers.

It took Giles a minute to process the news so he doesn't say anything for quite a while causing Buffy to panic.

"I shouldn't have told you," she says as she throws her hands in the air in frustration.

"I'm glad you did," Giles finally said as he stood in front of the freaked out slayer.

"You're not going to lecture me on how being gay is a sin?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"What it do me any good," Giles shit back with a hint of a smirk.

"No," Buffy said with a grin.

"I'm happy for you," Giles said honestly.

"You are?" Buffy asked shocked.

"Of course I am," Giles responded.

"I thought you would be weirded out," Buffy told him.

"If she makes you happy then that is all that matters," Giles told her.

"Everyone else is going to freak out," Buffy mumbled sadly as she sat back down.

"That is their problem not yours," Giles said sternly as he sat beside her.

"I put them through hell with Angel," Buffy said as she turned to Giles sadly. "You included."

"Is she some kind of demon?" Giles asked getting a bit worried.

Buffy smiled, "no she just practices magic."

"Oh like Willow then?" Giles asked wanting to know more of the girl his slayer seemed so smitten with.

"Yes only way shyer," Buffy said with a smile.

Giles smiled at that, "how did you meet?"

"I saved her from a vampire in campus," Buffy answered.

"So she knows?" Giles asked sternly.

"I had to tell her sorry," Buffy began to ramble but Giles held his hand up cutting her off.

"Its okay shouldn't surprise me anymore," he said with a smirk.

"Ha-ha," Buffy said dryly as she stood up and stretched. "Can we call it a night?" She was eager to get home and talk to Tara.

Gilles frowned as he glanced around the graveyard before standing up, "might as well."

"Night," Buffy called over her shoulder as she made a beeline for the exit.

"Night," Giles mumbled. How odd we sat here and not one vampire attacked he thought to himself as he followed Buffy.

Buffy was quiet as she crawled in through her bedroom window late that night. She knew she didn't have to her mom and sister knew she was the slayer it had just become a habit she couldn't quite break.

She quickly took off her jacket and threw it on her bed, before putting her stake in her drawer and rushing on her mom's room to make sure she was okay. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw both Dawn and her mother sleeping peacefully.

She turned and headed back towards her room where she grabbed her phone and dialed the all too familiar number.

"Hello," a sleepy Tara said from the other end.

"Hey I know it's late sorry I had to patrol," Buffy said into the phone.

"Know its okay I'm glad you called," Tara said excitedly.

"So how was your day?" Buffy asked as she leaned back against the pillows on her bed.

"It was nothing exciting," Tara said as she did the same." How was patrolling?"

"Surprisingly dead," Buffy stated then laughed to herself when she realized what she said.

"How's your mom doing?" Tara asked worried.

"She's doing better," Buffy said as she turned towards a picture of her and her mom that was sitting on her dresser.

Tara was quiet for a minute as she just listened to Buffy's breathing.

"So I told my watcher about us," Buffy said after a beat.

"You did?" Tara asked surprised.

"Yeah he was happy for us," Buffy said with a smile.

Tara smiled back, "I'm glad."

"I don't know how I could handle all of this without you," Buffy said bluntly as she wiped away tears.

"You're so much stronger than you give yourself credit for but I'm glad I'm the one you chose to share all of this with," Tara said.

"I love you," Buffy whispered into the phone as she wiped away the tears.

"I love you too," Tara said as she wished she could be there to hold her girlfriend.

"I should let you get some sleep," Buffy said as she looked over at the clock and saw it read two am.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tara asked concerned.

"I'm strong remember?" Buffy said with a smile.

Tara smiled back, "yeah you are goodnight Buffy."

"Goodnight Tara," Buffy said as she hung up the phone and fell into her pillows hoping sleep would soon claim her.

A/N: Review


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy rolled her eyes as Anya and Xander continued to make out on the couch instead of helping gather the food.

"We got this," Willow mumbled as she walked pass the intertwined couple.

"Do you need assistance?" Xander asked as he finally pulled away from Anya's lips.

"There fine," Anya waved them off as she pulled Xander back towards her.

Buffy just rolled her eyes as she and Willow finished setting everything up.

"So what should we watch first?" Xander asked as he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"We are waiting on just one more person," Buffy said as she took the empty seat next to Anya on the couch.

"Oh is it Riley?" Willow asked with a grin.

"No just a girl from one of my classes," Buffy answered as she prayed for someone to change the conversation before more questions were asked.

"So how is tour life treating ya?" Xander asked as he looked towards Oz who was seated on the floor next to Willow.

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good," Oz said as he watched Buffy who appeared nervous.

Everyone looked towards the door when they all heard a timid knock.

"I'll get it," Buffy said as she scrambled towards the door.

"Wonder why she hasn't mentioned this new girl to us?" Willow wondered with a huff once Buffy was out of ear shot.

"No clue," Xander said as his eyes stayed glued to the direction Buffy disappeared in.

"Hey you made it," Buffy said as she greeted Tara with a smile.

"I, I, I, got a little lost," Tara stammered.

"Well I'm really glad you're here," Buffy said with a smile as she ushered her inside.

Tara was nervous as she followed Buffy deeper into the basement that was also Xander's room.

Hey guys, this is Tara," Buffy said as she introduced the shy girl who was trying to hide behind her slayer girlfriend.

"Hey!" Everyone said cheerfully.

Tara waved awkwardly as she glanced around the room.

"Hey I'm Willow Buffy's best friend," Willow greeted her with a beam.

Hhhhi," Tara stammered.

Buffy frowned she knew Tara only stuttered when she was nervous, so she put a comforting hand on her back that went unnoticed by everyone except Oz.

I'm Xander," Xander said as he gave her a small wave. "And this is my girlfriend Anya."

Anya just nodded in her direction as she continued to sit impatiently waiting for the movie to start.

"Oz," Oz said as he nodded to Tara.

"Well let's start a movie," Buffy said as she took her original seat next to Anya who scooted over to make room for Tara.

Willow and Ox retook their seat in front of everyone on the floor as Xander hit play and Halloween started.

Buffy watched Tara from the corner of her eye as the movie played, she knew the other girl wasn't a fan of horror movies and only agreed to come because if her so she wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Are you okay?" she whispered to her girlfriend when she saw her jump.

Tara looked her towards her and smiled as she nodded yes.

Buffy grabbed a blanket from behind them and wrapped it around them as she took hold of Tara's hand.

Tara shot her a smile as she squeezed her girlfriends hand gratefully.

"Well that movie was horrible," Anya complained as the credits rolled.

"What?! Xander exclaimed as he glared at his girlfriend in shock.

"All someone had to do was wish him dead and I would have made it happen," Anya complained.

"Just because you're an ex vengeance demon doesn't mean you can kill Michael Myers," Xander complained.

"Xander!" Willow scolded him as her eyes shot to a confused looking Tara.

"My bad," Xander mumbled.

"Its okay guys she knows I'm the slayer," Buffy assured everyone as she squeezed Tara's hand before standing up and stretching.

"She what?" Willow asked hurt as she stood up as well.

"I saved her from a vamp, kind had to come clean," Buffy said as she grabbed some candy wrappers and walked towards the trash Willow hot on her heels.

"So you just told her?" Willow asked as she folded her arms and glared at her best friend.

"What was I supposed to tell her?" Buffy shot back.

"That you're trained in martial arts or something," Willow snapped.

"Look she won't say anything," Buffy tried to reason with her best friend.

"Better hope she doesn't," Willow said with a huff as she stormed back towards where the other were.

Buffy frowned as she watched her storm off.

"She will get over it," Oz said as he walked up.

"I hope so," Buffy said defeated as she picked up one of Xander's action figures ansd pretended to be interested in it.

"Tara seems nice," Oz saod as he glared on her direction.

"She is," Buffy said with a smile.

"I won't say anything," Oz said as he turned back towards her.

"What?" Buffy asked as she dropped the action figure.

"Your secret is safe with me," Oz said with a knowing smirk.

Buffy gave him a small smile, "are we that obvious?"

"Maybe not to them," Oz said as he nodded to the others who were absorbed in another movie.

Buffy just laughed as she looked back towards Oz, "thank you."

"No problem," Oz said as he gave her a small smile before turning around and heading back towards his waiting girlfriend who greeted him with a small kiss.

"Everything okay?" Tara asked as she walked towards her girlfriend who seemed zoned out.

"Everything is great," Buffy said as she grabbed her jacket. "Want to get out of here?"

Tara just nodded yes.

"Hey guys we are getting out of here!" Buffy called to her friends as she opened the door.

"Aww but it's still early," Xander complained as he paused the movie and walked towards Buffy.

"Gotta patrol," Buffy lied as she gave him a hug.

"Lame," Xander said with a smile as he turned towards Tara and gave her a hug which she awkwardly returned.

"Nice to meet you," he said once it ended.

"Likewise," Tara said as she gave him a shy smile.

See you guys later," Oz called from his spot beside Willow.

Anya just waved as her eyes stayed glued to the movie.

"Bye Willow," Buffy called to her best friend who refused to make eye contact.

"Bye," Willow mumbled as she continued to not make eye contact.

Buffy just frowned as she cast one last look at her best friend before closing the door.

"I'm sorry your friend is mad at you," Tara said sadly as she and Buffy walked back towards her dorm.

Buffy stopped causing Tara to run into her, "hey it's not your fault."

Tara just smiled as she took her girlfriend's hand and led her into her dorm.

"Stay?" Tara asked as she took both of Buffy's hands in her own.

"Of course," Buffy said as she kissed her lightly.

A/N: Review


	7. Chapter 7

"Thank for asking me to patrol with you," Willow said cheerfully as she and Buffy entered yet another graveyard.

"No problem," Buffy said as she kept her eyes peeled for fresh graves.

"So have you talked to Riley?" Willow asked causally as she tried not to trip over a rock that was hidden under the grass.

Buffy nearly tripped over the same rock but managed to catch herself on a tombstone, "what?"

"He's totally into you," Willow said excitedly as she turned towards Buffy.

"He's not my type," Buffy mumbled as she tensed up, she looked around she sensed a vamp was near but couldn't see one just yet.

"Oh please he's a total hottie," Willow exclaimed.

"I guess," Buffy mumbled as she strained to listen for any movement by the vampire she sensed.

"So why are you stalling?" Willow asked.

"Will shut up," Buffy said as she held up her hand to silence her best friend who looked hurt at the comment.

Buffy stopped in front of the mausoleum as she heard voices coming from inside.

"A nest?" Willow whispered as she came up behind Buffy.

"Sounds like it," Buffy answered as she pulled out her stake and waited.

She didn't have to wait long before the door swung open and three vamps came through, they didn't even seem to notice the slayer as they walked right pass her and into the darkness.

"Well that was just rude," Buffy complained.

"They just ignored us," Willow said hurt.

"I feel cheated," Buffy whined as she went to put up her stake.

Me to;" before Willow could finish her sentence a vampire appeared and slammed her into the mausoleum door.

"Will," Buffy cried as she punched the vamp and pushed him aside as she rushed to her friend's side.

Willow was unconscious but okay, "don't worry her death will be quick," the vampire snarled as he grabbed Buffy and threw her backwards over a grave.

Buffy gasped as her head slammed into another tombstone, she rubbed at it as the vamp attacked again.

"Prepare to die slayer," he said as he grabbed her neck and sank his teeth in.

Buffy gasped as she regained her senses and pushed him off, "not today," she said as she sent a kick to his chest that sent him flying.

She quickly gathered her stake and plunged it through his heart; she brushed off the dust and quickly rushed over to Willow who was coming to.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked as she helped Willow stand.

"Ugh my head," Willow cried out in pain as she held her head.

"Let's get you home," Buffy said as she led Willow back towards their dorm.

"Sounds wonderful," Willow said dazedly as she allowed Buffy to lead the way.

Once they entered the dorm room Buffy quickly got to work grabbing the first aid kit and helping Willow get patched up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Buffy asked as Willow took the offered Tylenol.

"I'm fine really," Willow assured her as she popped the pills.

Buffy just nodded as she went to sit on her bed so she could still face her friend.

"So back to boys," Willow said excitedly as she set her water bottle down.

Buffy just rolled her eyes as she set her stake down on her desk.

"I just don't understand why you won't go out with Riley," Willow pouted. "Is it because of Angel?"

Buffy frowned, sure she still thought of her ex and a part of her will always love him, but Tara made her feel things he never did.

"Buffy?" Willow asked confused when she noticed her best friend seemed lost in a memory.

"Sorry," Buffy mumbled as she shook her head. "Yeah still not over Angel," she lied as she gave the red head a sad smile that seemed forced.

Willow seemed to buy it as she rushed to Buffy's side and hugged her, "I'm sorry Buff, I will stop pestering you about Riley."

"Thanks Will," Buffy said as she returned the hug.

"So anything new going on?" Will asked trying to change the subject.

"Just the usual, school and slaying," Buffy replied.

"And we know how the slaying is going," Willow said grumpily as she pointed to her head.

"I'm sorry I should have been paying more attention," Buffy said with a pout.

"Really I'm okay, "Willow assured her with a beam.

Buffy beamed back, "good."

"So how's your mom?" Willow asked suddenly turning serious."

Buffy frowned, "okay I guess but Dawnie is taking it pretty hard.

Willow frowned, "I bet poor kid."

Buffy just nodded sadly as she reached over and grabbed Mr. Gordo, she hugged him close as she tried not to cry.

Sensing this Will reached over and took her hand, "she will be okay," Willow assured her as she squeezed it gently.

Buffy gave her a tight smile, "thanks."

Willow smiled back as she then looked towards the phone that started to ring.

"Who would be calling us so late?" Willow asked as she glanced towards the clock that read 1 am.

"Giles," Buffy said as she grabbed the phone.

"This better be important Gi," but she was cut off, by a female voice.

"B B B Buffy," Tara stammered.

"Tara?" Buffy asked. "Are you okay?"

Willow looked concerned as she saw Buffy talking to Tara.

"Is she okay?" Willow asked once Buffy hung up.

"Uh bad dream," Buffy lied as she grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Willow pouted as she watched Buffy open their door.

"Just to check on her, be back later," Buffy called over her shoulder.

Willow just nodded as she grabbed her pj's and got ready for bed.

Tara waited patiently for her girlfriend's arrival she jumped when she heard a timid knock on her door.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked as she walked pass the Wiccan.

"I thought I heard something outside," Tara said as she looked pass her girlfriend to glare fearfully outside.

"I'll go check," Buffy said as she squeezed her girlfriends hand as she passed by.

Buffy made her around the building but saw nothing but darkness, she shrugged as she made her way back inside.

"Anything?" Tara asked once her girlfriend returned.

"I didn't sense anything," Buffy said as she sat on the edge of Tara's bed.

"SSSSory for making you come all this way," Tara stammered as she slumped into her desk chair.

"Hey stop it, it's not that far," Buffy said as she patted the spot next to her.

Tara smiled as she made her way over.

Buffy embraced her warmly as she pulled Tara close, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine just hearing things I suppose," Tara replied as she snuggled closer to the slayer.

Buffy just nodded as she looked over at the clock.

"Do you need to go?" Tara asked as she followed Buffy's eyes.

"Not at all," Buffy replied as she shrugged off her jacket and held her girlfriend close.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, computer was being a turd. Review


End file.
